


Grey Ghost

by Tam_Cranver



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver
Summary: "Y'know, Father, I thought we had a deal: we save the bodies, you save the souls.""Oh, my. I hope I didn't violate any union regulations!"
 
In which Father Mulcahy's flock presents him with some challenges and rewards he hadn't prepared for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



"Grey Ghost" by Mike Doughty

[Grey Ghost](https://vimeo.com/168498785) from [Tam Cranver](https://vimeo.com/user8842908) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: mulcahy

This vid can also be seen at my journal [here](http://tam-cranver.livejournal.com/28679.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [cosmic-llin](http://cosmic-llin.dreamwidth.org) for Festivids 2014.
> 
> I have noted that "No Archive Warnings" apply; however, there is some nongraphic war violence, including gun shots and explosions. If you feel that something needs to be warned for that I haven't mentioned, please feel free to get in touch with me about it.


End file.
